1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image sensor and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectronic device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectronic effects, and may include a photodiode and/or a phototransistor. The photoelectronic device may be applied to an image sensor and/or a solar cell.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires relatively high resolution and thus a relatively small pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but the silicon photodiode has a problem of deteriorated sensitivity and has a relatively small absorption area due to relatively small pixels.
On the other hand, a color filter selectively absorbs light in a given (or alternatively, predetermined) wavelength region in each pixel when light enters an image sensor. A red filter, a blue filter, and a green filter are respectively disposed on a red pixel, a blue pixel, and a green pixel and selectively absorb red, blue, and green light, and the selectively absorbed light may be transferred to a photodiode of each pixel.
However, the color filters may not only absorb light by themselves, and thus bring about loss of a relatively large amount of light delivered to the photodiode, but are also formed through a process of spin coating, UV exposure, and/or wet etching, and thus have a limitation of reducing the pixel size of an image sensor to less than or equal to a given (or alternatively, predetermined) size.